Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a temperature sensor, and more particularly, to a temperature sensor which is embedded in a digital circuit and uses a power supply of the digital circuit, devices including the same, and a method of operating the same.
As current and heat per unit area increases with the development of micro-fabrication processes, a temperature management system that allows mobile equipment to operate stably without experiencing thermal runaway is essential. Accordingly, a temperature sensor is usually embedded in mobile equipment. In the related art, temperature sensors are provided outside a processor and use an analog power supply separate from the power supply of the processor.
Accordingly, a pad, a bumper, a pin, a ball, a power line and so on are exclusively used to supply analog power to the temperature sensor are needed. In addition, since related art temperature sensors are positioned outside a processor, they cannot accurately sense the inner temperature of the processor that may be the most sensitive to the change in temperature.